The present invention relates to a worktable, particularly to a worktable having a vertically foldable tabletop for easy and convenient folding.
Most worktables are formed with fixed dimensions, and the article to be fabricated is tightly fastened to the tabletop by clamping means thereon to facilitate the proceeding of work. Worktables with fixed dimensions occupy a very large storage space and are not convenient in either carriage or storage, and consequently, can not meet the requirements of portability nor can they be easily moved to a storage room when they are not in use.
There is a kind of folding worktable designed to have a set of telescopic tubes or foldable linkage provided between two pairs of table legs, the worktable may be folded to reduce its volume before it is stored by upward lifting its one pair of legs while matching the folding action of the telescopic tubes or of the linkage. However, such folding worktable involves too many complicated parts which are difficult in manufacturing and assembly, expensive in production cost, and inconvenient in use. Consequently, it can not be accepted by most users.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a worktable which can overcome and eliminate the drawbacks in the conventional worktables and greatly improve the practicability of worktables.